Standing in the Rain
by kandie rose
Summary: After going out to a bar, Trigger forgets her car at the lab. Really bad summary. Involves Ryan being pinned to a wall
1. Broken Glass

Title: Standing in the Rain

Chapter Title: Broken Glass  
Author: Kendall  
Rating: FRT

Classification: Romance, Humor, Angst  
Content Warning: Coarse Language

Spoilers: Lost Son, sort of  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, I just like to screw around with their lives, so don't sue, I do Own Diannie "Trigger" Trigerra.

Character Pairing: Ryan/Trigger, Speed/Calleigh, Ryan/Calleigh implied, possibly Eric/Natalia  
Spoilers: Lost Son, sort of  
Word Count: 445

Summary: Speed is nearly shot, but is saved by an old friend, how will he repay the aspiring CSI?

A/N: Diannie Trigerra's name is pronounces (Dee-Annie) (Tri-Jer-A) oh and btw, I am a young fic writer so I would appreciate it if you would tell me how im doing, anything with these around it came directly out of an episode.

Timothy Speedle sighed deeply, and leaned against the glass wall of Trace in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. "Yeah, H, I know she hasn't graduated the Police Academy yet but this is what she's been working for…" Speed sighed into the cell phone, currently attached to the palm of his hand, trying to convince Horatio Caine about his best friend was proving a harder job than he had thought. "Yes, she knows how to handle a gun…" The conversation was reminding Speed of how she crashed through the window to save his ass, two weeks earlier.

_Diannie May Trigerra was taking a stroll, conveniently, next to McCauley's Jewelers, when her sharp hearing picked out Horatio Caine's voice through an open ventilation system at the top of a window. _

"_Excuse me. Speed?" Horatio calls and looks over at Speed "Stay put." She looked over, expecting to see Speed, her childhood best friend, poking his nose into something he shouldn't be, but looking through the window her eyes widened. Speed had his gun fully out of its holster and had it pointed at the slowly opening door in the back, behind the counter. Horatio was upholstering his gun and pointed it at the door also._

_Diannie had a horrible feeling about the whole situation, and she couldn't ignore it; Diannie backed up a few steps, and ran full speed at the glass panel of the window. Instinctively, she tucked her head against her chest and stuck out her elbow and shoulder at the only thing between her and her friend._

"_Speed!" Horatio yelled as the man shoots out from behind the door and, crash; the man with the gun was suddenly distracted by the blur of red and black flying through the hole where the crushed glass used to stand. He quickly regained his composure and aimed his gun right at Speeds chest. Speed aimed his gun at the man and pulled the trigger, but his gun misfired; he was a sitting duck, standing in the middle of an empty jewelry store!_

_A blood-curdling scream pierced the air, as two bodies hit the floor in front of Horatio's feet. Horatio shot a bullet clean through the man firing at his friend…_

Fingering the Bandaging tentatively on his upper arm Speed tried again to convince Horatio Caine to let Diannie join the lab, "H, you can never have to many criminalists… Please, she saved my life, I owe it to her." He sighed again and ran his fingers through his deep brown hair. "But H…" His face lit up, "Thanks, I'll go tell Dia the good news." Tim Speedle clicked his phone shut and jumped into the elevator…

A/N: well there is the first chapter I'm looking for a writing partner so… email me if you're thanksinterested at or aim me kendallroxmisox


	2. Four Truths and a Lie

Chapter Title: Four Truths and a Lie.

Rating: FRT

Content Warning: slight nudity

Summary: The team gets to know a little more about Trigger over drinks and a game.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or Mederma, so don't sue.

A/N: Well here goes chapter 2, whoa! Tell me how I'm doing guys YAY :-)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Timmy, what are you doing here!?" Diannie's voice rose over the noise of the crowded hospital lobby. Tim wrapped his strong arms around her waist and swung her through the air, "Hey Dia, I've got some good news for you!" Diannie giggled slightly, looking at the face of her best friend "What? What is it Tim? --_Now_ you've got me excited," he looked genuinely happy for her, "All in good time, Little Miss Trigger." Letting go of her waist, Speed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube, "I brought you some Mederma, for your scars," nodding toward her arm, once the skin had been pale and fair, but now was lined with short scars. Winking wryly, "Nah, Timmy, I think I'll use them as blackmail." Speed laughed, and spun her through the air again, "Dia, you're gonna be a CSI!" Her bubbly laughter filled the room, excitement pouring out of her like a freshly uncorked bottle of Champagne, "Are, you serious Timmy!? How did you manage that, I mean I'm not even out of the academy yet…" Dia began to ramble. "Shh, shh, just go to the crime lab tomorrow morning, trust me Dia, I cleared it with my boss, he said you could start tomorrow." Pouting, and giving him her 'puppy dog look' with her strong blue eyes "But, Timmy, I wanna know more," she whined. Speed looked away, he never could resist that face, "Hmmm… Okay fine you win, I'll drive you home, and tell you more on the way." He gave in, linking his arm with hers, led her out of the building.

………………………………………………… The Next Day ……………………………………………………

"Mmmmmm," Diannie sighed as she untangled her legs from the blankets, and crawled out of her large bed. It was much too large for just one person, but she liked it. Slowly trudging over to her closet, she pulled out a red halter top, with a gray sport jacket and jean skirt that was a little above the knees, along with her traditional black Cowboy boots, going up to just below her knees. Lightly curling her deep black locks, and applying a little mascara and red lip-gloss, she was finally ready to go. Surprisingly, it only took her a half an hour to get ready for her first day of her new job. Diannie was so excited she practically skipped to her red soft-top jaguar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling into the lot in front of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, Diannie Trigerra was shaking with excitement. This was the job she had wanted to do her _entire_ life, and she was finally getting the chance, and she owed it all to Speed. She could always count on him, he had helped her through that tough time with her brothers. Oh, how she had missed Matt over the years, she still couldn't believe that he was dead… Dia snapped back to reality when she heard a shout, and nearly ran over a guy, looking like he is in his mid to late twenties. She had to admit he was gorgeous, "Oh… I'm _sooo_ sorry, I was just… lost in thought I guess," she called, leaning her head out the window, "Really, I _am_ sorry." "Oh no, it's fine, just next time try not to almost run me over," he smiled a devious smile at her, and winked. Giggling slightly, she asked tentatively, "Hey are you going to the crime lab?" When he nodded, she continued, "Would you like to wait for me to park the car, it's my first day and…" The man smiled again, "Yeah, of course I'll wait, I was nervous my first day too," He winked again and walked over to the curb to wait.

Diannie couldn't believe her luck, she had met someone cute _and_ nice in her first few minute of actually being there, and it didn't hurt that he wasn't sore about her almost running him over. She quickly parked her car, and jogged over to the curb where he stood. "Oh, by the way, my name is Diannie Trigerra, but you can call me Trigger, or Dia, or Diannie…" God, why did she always have to make a fool of herself in front of men. He laughed softly, and put out his hand "I'm Ryan. Ryan Wolfe."

She shook his hand warmly, smiling at his friendliness toward her, "Well then, Mr. Wolfe, would you like to escort me into the lab?" trying to sound as formal as possible without bursting out laughing. "Why yes, I would, Miss Trigerra," He replied in the exact same formal tone, extending his arm. She took it, both of them laughing, before walking arm in arm into the Crime Lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, this is where I leave you, Trigger, maybe I'll see you later?" Ryan asked with a trace of hope in his voice, running his hand through his neat brown hair. "Count on it, Ryan," She winked, and took the long walk towards the office of her new boss, her nervousness rising in the pit of her stomach now that she had walked away from Ryan. "Hey, Dia," Ryan called. Diannie whipped around, hair flying over her left shoulder, "Yes?" "Are you from Texas, Dia?" She looked happy and shocked, "Well sort of, how did you know!?" Ryan smiled, "You have an accent," and turned walking toward the locker rooms. She had just met him about 15 minute ago, but Dia just felt comfortable around him. She had lost her trust in people after her brother was murdered; she had never felt completely trusting in anyone except Tim ever since he was stabbed. "Why, hello, you must be Diannie Trigerra, Speed said you would be here," The reddish-blonde haired man said, coming around the desk he laid his hand on her shoulder, making her jump, and break from her thoughts. "Lieutenant Caine, um, hi," Diannie said, offering him her hand. Taking her hand and kissing the top lightly, "Please, call me Horatio. Diannie giggled and blushed, "Come with me, I'll show you around the lab," Horatio called over his shoulder as he started walking down the hall, toward the clear glass of the trace lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Horatio gave Diannie a full tour of the lab, and called all the CSI's to the break room. He led her around the Trace Lab, DNA, and even the A.U. room. "Would you like to meet the other CSI's now?" Horatio asked, extending his arm to her. "Yes, Horatio, I'd love to," Dia replied, placing her hand lightly on his forearm, and following him towards the Break Room. When they finally entered the room, Diannie saw a cute looking Cuban man sitting in an armchair, with a pretty girl with short brown hair perched delicately on the arm, laughing at a joke the man had just told. There was also a blonde girl sitting on the edge of a couch, unraveling the corner of the fabric, sharply dresses patrol officer sitting on the other side of the couch, crossing and uncrossing his legs self-consciously. Her eyes lit up, and a small smile crossed her face when she saw the person sitting in the swivel chair to the right of the couch. It was Ryan Wolfe. She put on her cutest smile and looked at him. He smiled back at her and nodded his head lightly in greeting. "Everyone, this is Diannie Trigerra, the newest CSI on our team… Mr. Jessop, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked in the middle introducing Dia to the rest of the group, and looking toward the police officer seated nervously on the couch. "Um, it can wait until you get your new CSI acquainted to the rest of the team," He replied, eyeing Diannie. She didn't quite like the way he looked at her, shifting her feet nervously and playing with the hem of her skirt. "Hi, I'm Maxine Valera, I work in the DNA lab," said the pretty brown haired girl, now standing in front of her, smiling warmly and extending her hand. "Hey, you can call me Trigger," Diannie took her hand and smiled back. Valera pointed at the blonde woman sitting on the end of the couch, "And that's Calleigh Duquesne," she said, Calleigh Duquesne smiled and waved, "And that's…" Valera started to continue, but was interrupted by the man she was pointing at, "I'm Eric Delko," the Cuban man finished for her, and smiled at Diannie. "And that's Ryan Wolfe," Eric finished the introduction, pointing at Ryan in the Swivel chair. He smiled and waved, and shared a knowing look with Diannie. Her eyes sparkled at Ryan, and she winked lightly at him.

"Hey H, sorry I'm late I was just caught in traffic and… Diannie?" Speed said, walking into the break room, then looking excited and confused seeing Diannie already in the crime lab. "Speedie!!" Diannie turned around and screamed, jumping on her best friend, "YAY, you're finally here!" Diannie kissed him sloppily, earning her self a discreet but venomous glare from Calleigh, before he put her down and wiped the red gloss off his cheek with the back of his hand. "You two know each other?" Ryan asked, he was clearly confused at why she hadn't told him earlier. "Yeah, this is my best friend, I've known her since I was nine." Speed said simply, throwing an arm over Dia's shoulder, grinning at his colleagues.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, Jessop now what are you doing here?" Horatio asked when he sat down on another swivel chair across from the couch. "Well Lieutenant Caine, we've had another murder uptown… in a grocery store," Horatio scratched his chin, "Hmm, okay Eric, you'll go with me to investigate this grocery store case, and Calleigh, Ryan, you go to the suicide case from last night," Horatio ordered. "What about me and Dia," Speed crossed his arms over his chest, looking more than a little pissed off, "H, my arm is fine now, and Dia needs field training." Horatio stood, and turned when he reached the door, "I realize that Speed, that's why you and Valera will stay here, Show her the ropes of working the lab."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Speed Trigger, and Valera stood near the door, watching everyone leave. When Ryan passed, he gave Dia a sly wink and walked out the door.

"Dia, I don't like the way that new guy looked at you" Speed said, turning her to place his hands on her shoulders, he was being a bit to protective for Diannie's liking, "F.Y.I. his name is Ryan and, I don't like the look that Calleigh girl gave me when I kissed you," She retorted. "You know that Ryan guy?" Speed was now even more confused. "Uh, yeah he walked me in here, he was very nice to me, come on Valera, show me how DnA works." She gave a little hmphf at Speed, and dragged Valera out of the room and towards the DnA Lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After 3 hours, 52 samples, and a whole lot of laughs, Diannie thought she finally had the hang of blood samples. "Hey Maxie, what do you know about Ryan Wolfe?" Valera laughed, and placed a hand on Diannie's shoulder, "Well, I know that he started working here two weeks ago, and I know that he worked patrol before coming here, and I _also_ know that your friend Speed doesn't like him, he feels like he replaced him until his arm was fully working again." Now it was Dia's turn to laugh, "He's probably harboring the hope that he'll get fired once he gets back in the field." "Knowing H, he won't do that, Ryan's a good CSI and he knows it, I think he's just ticked off at the way Ryan was looking at you," Valera moved around to the other side of the table, taking the page of the printer. "He was not looking at me like anything," Dia retorted, turning red and looking down at her cotton swabs from the suicide case. It had recently turned into a homicide case; the bullet was at the wrong trajectory to have been fired from someone's own hand. "I've got the details for the blood under the pillow, turns out it doesn't match our victim, maybe _you_ should make the call to Ryan," Valera smiled wryly and handed her a cell phone. Swatting her arm playfully, Diannie blushed again, "Oh stop it, Maxie," but she did take the phone from her and she did dial Ryan's pager, now she only had to wait for him to call her back…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trigger sat at the tall bar table sipping her Vodka Martini, and laughing with her friends from the crime lab. They all were here; even Horatio had come out on this Friday night with the team to welcome the newest member to the team. Dia clinked her glass with Valera's Strawberry Daiquiri glass, and brushed her long, silky hair over her left shoulder. "Okay your turn Trigger, four truths and a lie," Ryan said and elbowed her from her right side, and Speed glared at him so only Dia could see, "Okay, I'll give this a try, hmmm, 1. Speed is really ticking me off right now, 2. I know how to Salsa, 3. I am an amazing cook, ummm, 4. I am fluent in French, Spanish, and Latin, 5. I have more than 4 weapons on my person, and Timmy you can't play" Dia pouted at Speed. "The last one is the lie," Calleigh stated confidently, placing a hand on her hip and looking around, curious of what everyone else thought. "No, it's the 2nd one, Trigger's too uncoordinated to Salsa," Valera argued, "You know how many cotton swabs we wasted today?" Dia pouted again, "Hey, I resent that," she whined, making everyone laugh again. "No, no it's number 4," Eric argued, "no one can speak that many languages fluently." "No, you're all wrong, she can't cook," Ryan said surely, and nodded his head, as if to seal it in that's he's right and everyone else is wrong. "Hey, how come no one picked the first one!?" Speed accused, everyone laughed once again. "Speed, they're CSI's, I think they can see when someone is ticked off at someone," Horatio laughed.

"Ryan's right, your all wrong except him," laughed Dia, "I can't cook for anything… wait, how did you know that Ryan?" Now Ryan laughed, "I noticed you burnt your coffee this afternoon, if you burn coffee, how can you cook?" He was right, using his logic to spot her lie, she couldn't help but admiring his attention to detail. Speed looked at his best friend confused, "Wait, how can you burn coffee?" Shaking her head Trigger sighed, "Believe me, Speed, it's possible, and I do it almost everyday."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After having to say 'Eric Delko is a sexy Cuban' in French, Spanish, and Latin, and simply saying that 'Anyone who wants to see me Salsa has to take me to out dancing' there was only one more truth to prove. Calleigh scowled, "I don't believe that you have that many weapons on you right now," she said. Diannie sighed and said, "Do you want me to prove that to you too?" "Yes," everyone said in unison. Sighing again Diannie replied, "Oh all right, if I must," standing up from her tall bar stool, she lifted the right side of her skirt and unbuckled the leg holster from her thigh. It held a revolver, extra bullets, and a short throwing knife. "That's two…" she said as she bent over and pulled another throwing knife out of her left boot, "Three," this one was longer than the first. Pulling at the sole of the same boot, Dia revealed a small throwing knife, the blade only about 3" long. Playing with the back of her black ribbon choker, she pulled out a black switchblade, "Four, and five, are you happy now?" she said placing a hand on her hip. "Knowing you Dia, you've got at least one more knife on you," Speed said, and laughed at the look she gave him, "Come on Diannie, show us, I know exactly where you have the last one." She scowled, but finally gave in, slowly pulling up the left side of her shirt, revealing a small pocket on the bottom seam of her bra. Slipping two fingers inside Diannie brought out a paper-thin switchblade, which she laid proudly on the table, giggling at the startled faces of her friends, even Speed looked shocked, "Trigger, that's not where I thought you had it."

A/N: I know Alexx wasn't in this chapter but she is on vacation with her kids :-)

This chapter is dedicated to everyone that supported me from MiamiFicTalk, especially Anni, who helped me with my little dialogue problem, thanks again for your support :)


	3. She's Throwing Knives

Chapter Title: She's Throwing Knives

Rating: FRT

Content Warning:

Summary: After going out to a bar, Trigger forgets her car at the lab.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue kay, thankz!

A/N: Got the idea when I was sleeping-how weird is that!

A/N2: I know that's not really a practical way to pick a lock but I thought it would be cool.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valera giggled uncontrollably, having drank exceedingly too much, she was not in a fit state to drive home, slumping on Eric's shoulder and making small circles on the table with her finger. "Maybe I should get her home…" Eric lifter her head, "Hey Val, I'm going to take you home now, okay?" "Hmm, what? Yeah sure Eric," She slurred, moving her circle-making finger to Eric's chest. "Val, you're really drunk, lets go home," Eric said, pulling her up off the chair and leading the stumbling Valera out of the bar by a arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Uh-oh…" Diannie said, twisting her hair over a slender finger. "What's wrong Dia?" Speed asked from across the circular table. "It's just… I hitched a ride with Maxie on the way here and my car is at the lab." "Oh don't worry about it, I'll drive you back to the lab," He replied. "Oh no, Speed, I'll take care of it, I mean, I left some stuff at the lab anyway," Ryan chimed in. Speed glared, and before he could make a snappy reply Diannie said, "Yeah Timmy, the lab's out of your way, and Ryan's going there anyway…" She trailed off at the look on Speed face. She needed to get Ryan out of there before Tim tackled him then and there and made sure he never talked to her again. "Uhh… come on Ryan, lets go." She hurried, pulling Ryan by the arm and towards the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab parking lot, Ryan switched off the rock music that was blaring out of the large speakers in the county issue silver Hummer. Diannie had insisted she have the volume as loud as he would let her. "Okay, so I have to go get something out of the break room, then I'll just chill there until you get what you need," Diannie explained as she vaulted out of the tall seats of the hummer, swinging her hips as she walked towards the doors, humming her favorite song. "She sure is a character…" Ryan sighed, shaking his head and laughing; he swung his legs over the edge of the seat and slid out of the hummer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan pulled a few choice things out of his locker and made his way down the hall toward the break room. Walking into the room, he looked from side to side, searching the room for Diannie when his eyes fell on the small form curled up on the couch. Slowly walking over to the couch and crouching down, he surveyed the sleeping girl in front of him. Her soft black hair falling loosely over her left eye, in her hand she clutched a small tube of mascara and a blue pen. She looked so cute when she slept. Ryan lightly plucked the two thin items out of her slender hand. He had decided from the moment he walked into the room that he would let her sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mmmmm," Diannie groaned and tried to stretch her legs, but found they were pinned in place. She leaned up on her elbows and shedded the leather jacket off her, and gasped when she realized she was lying on the couch in the break room, and that the weight pinning down her legs was Ryan's long legs stretched across her own. He was perched in an armchair dragged next to the couch, his head resting against the arm of the chair. "Ryan, hey Ryan, wake up." "Mmmmm, what do you want," he mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sun. "Ryan, I'm serious, you have to wake up," She said, blinking the sun out of her eyes and shaking his shoulders lightly. "Okay, okay I'm up," He said, stretching his arms above his head. "Uh Ryan, your legs are kind of on top of mine…" Moving his legs off hers, he said, "Oh sorry about that, you just looked so peaceful sleeping… I didn't want to wake you." "What time is it anyway?" Diannie asked, furrowing her brows and trying to stretch around to see the clock mounted on the wall behind her. "Its 5:45," Ryan replied. "Oh my God, we have to be at work in an hour and a half!" Dia jumped up, tossing the jacket at Ryan, "Oh, and I think that belongs to you." Ryan stretched his legs back onto the couch, "Why don't we just stay here, I mean it's not like we need to waste gas." He winked, placing his arms behind his head. "NO! … I mean we can't, I don't want to find out what Timmy would think if I came to work in the same clothes as yesterday. That would not be pretty for me… or you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Need a ride back to your house?" Ryan asked, unlocking the doors via remote. "Yeah, sure," Diannie said as she hopped into the passenger seat of his hummer.

About 10 minutes driving down the road towards Diannie's apartment, she hit her head against the dashboard and started laughing. "What?" Ryan asked. Lifting her head and wrinkling her nose, "The whole reason I had to go back to the crime lab was to get my car," she laughed. "Do you want me to take you back to the lab?" "No, no, we're almost to my house, I just hope you don't mind waiting for me to get ready, 'cause if you don't, I don't have a way to get to work."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A light hand slipped out from behind the shower curtain in Diannie's condo and grabbed at the light blue towel hanging on a hook. Wrapping the towel around her pale frame, Diannie stepped out of the shower and made her way toward the door to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw Ryan sitting at the end of the hall on her couch. When he heard her gasp, he turned around slowly, his eyes widening when he saw Dia standing in the hallway in only a towel. "Oh God Ryan, I forgot you were here," she gasped, self-consciously grabbing at her towel. "Um, uh… I'm going to go… in the kitchen," he said rubbing the back of his neck, a deep red now visible on his cheeks, before turning and walking toward the kitchen... Blinking a couple times, she turned and headed toward the door to her bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes later, Diannie walked out of her room wearing tight jeans tucked into her boots and perfect ringlets falling over her shoulders in delicate waves. Ryan couldn't help himself but to stare. Trigger smirked at him, "Like what you see, Wolfe," she said spinning in a small circle and winking. Quickly changing the subject, he said "Come on, we have just enough time to get to my condo and then be back at work by 7:30."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan fumbled with his keys; he couldn't seem to find the one that opened the door to his apartment. "Having trouble there Wolfe?" Diannie teased, before slipping in front of him and taking the keys from his hands. "I can't find my key," he said embarrassed.

"God, where did you put it Ryan?!" Diannie had tried all the keys in the lock and had not found one that fit. "Uhh, I really don't know," he admitted. "Well then, why didn't you just say so!" she said putting a hand to her hair and pulling out a bobby pin. "Do you have a paperclip or something?" "Uh, yeah sure…" Ryan pulled a paperclip out of his pocket and put it in Dia's outstretched hand. After fiddling for a couple minutes, she still didn't have the door unlocked. "Ugh," she sighed, "Do you have a screwdriver?" Ryan gave her a sideways look, "On me?" he laughed, "No, but I have one in the back."

Jamming the screwdriver in the lock and fiddling with the bobby pin, the lock finally gave way. With a satisfied grin, she twisted the knob and the door gave way. After giving Diannie an impressed wink he stepped into his apartment and headed off toward his shower.

Diannie stepped around the clean apartment, running her hand over the flawless counter in the kitchen and marveling at the perfectly straight pictures and bookshelves lining the walls. She had never seen such perfection before. She slowly walked toward the small table dragging her finger across it, and jumped when her finger hit the jagged edge of… something. She was so startled to find something out of place she nearly laughed aloud. Dia pulled the small object toward her and picked it up with her nail and her finger and a loud laugh coursed through her throat and spilled out through her open lips. "What?" Ryan called from down the hall, in his room. "Ryan, I think I just found your house key."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laughing and hopping out of the tall hummer, Diannie playfully swatted Ryan on the arm, "You know what, I'm to glad I forgot get my car." Laughing he linked arms with her "Well that's funny, I'm glad you forgot to get your car too." However, both of the friends were oblivious to the venomous glare Tim Speedle was giving Ryan from behind a parked car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Calleigh, can I borrow your lab for an hour or two?" Diannie asked, jogging over to the blonde CSI from the DnA lab. "Please, I don't have anymore work to do," she begged, putting a small pout on her lips. "What do you want it for?" Calleigh asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh for a little… target practice," She replied, a small smirk plastered on her face. "Oh, all right, just don't destroy my equipment," Calleigh smiled at the enthusiastic girl in front of her. "She won't be a lab tech for long, she shows real potential," she thought to herself. "Thanks Cal!" Diannie said, half jogging half skipping to the ballistics lab. After about 5 minutes Calleigh followed her, looking through the large window she nearly laughed aloud, Diannie was trying to drag a knife out of a ballistics gel block. By the looks of it, it was wedged into it pretty tight. Finally getting it free, she turned and walked back to the short safety wall, waving enthusiastically at Calleigh through the glass wall before turning around and throwing the knife straight into the get block and jogging back over to the block to try and dislodge the stuck knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you seen that Ryan kid?" Tim Speedle asked Eric Delko after walking into the crime lab. "Well uh yeah, I saw him walk in with Trigger… but I haven't seen him since then." Eric replied, walking down the hallway, "You know what, I've got some trace for him, so if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." "Okay, I will, but if you see him first, tell him I'm looking for him." Speed said, storming off toward the break room to look for Ryan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Ryan!" Delko shouted before jogging up to the young CSI. "Hey, I've got some trace I want you to process, maybe you can teach Diannie about how the trace lab works, I know Val already showed her the ropes of DnA." Taking the manila folder from him, Ryan replied, "Yeah sure Delko, that sounds like a good idea, now I just have to go find her… This could take awhile." He sighed, and turned toward the break room. "Oh and by the way," Delko called after him, "Speed was looking for you, he doesn't sound too happy, so be careful man." "Thanks for the warning," Ryan called back over his shoulder, raising his hand in appreciation and changing his course towards where Calleigh was standing in the hall.

"Hey Cal, have you seen Trigger?" Ryan asked, coming up behind the pretty blonde CSI and tapping her shoulder with the file in his hand. "Oh yeah, she's in my lab… Throwing knives at ballistic gel blocks," Calleigh said, raising her brows, amused by the puzzled look on her colleague's face, "It's actually quite funny to watch." "Okay, well I guess I'll try looking in there." He said before jogging off toward the ballistics lab. Sure enough, she was there, cleaning gel off the blade of her knife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diannie was about to throw her knife when she heard someone enter the lab. She didn't think too much of it first, and was about ready to throw the knife at the block when she felt warm breath on the back of her shoulder. Her paranoia and reflexes prevented her from staying still, and before she could think of who it was sneaking up on her, she whipped around.

With one arm pinned above his head by her hand, his body pinned to the wall by hers, and a sharp knife blade on his throat, Ryan thought Diannie was extremely hot in her extreme display of emotion. Ryan laughed, "Whoa Trigger, trying to kill me twice in one week, I must be special or something." He hoped she wouldn't notice the sudden tightness in his pants.

"Oh my God, Ryan I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-I mean…" she rambled. He thought it was so cute when she was flustered. She blushed a light shade of pink before turning her head away from him and slowly letting him up from the place she held him against the wall. "Delko thought it would be a good idea if I showed you the way trace worked." Ryan said, breathing a sigh of relief that he was away from the wall. "Well, okay then, let's go," she replied over her shoulder, the light pink still tinting her cheeks. Ryan smiled at his friend still standing with her back to him, "Come on." She heard the smile in his voice and turned to face him, a smile to match his playing across her lips, "Lets go," she repeated, walking toward the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tim Speedle walked from the break room to the hall. He was still searching for Ryan Wolfe. Passing quickly down the hall he looked into each lab he passed. Turning his head he finally spotted the man that made his blood boil. Seeing him now set his head spinning again. He was leaning over Diannie's shoulders pounding away on the computer. Oh he was going to get it now…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well I guess this is where I'm gonna stop for now 'cause I don't know what else to put at the moment :) he he dances I'm really happy today lollz I GOT INTO WCSPA w00t


End file.
